


Birthday

by Raachi



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Gen, Sisters, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 05:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raachi/pseuds/Raachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Come Anna e Elsa vivono il proprio compleanno durante i tredici anni di separazione: tra la speranza sempre presente di Anna e la disperazione di Elsa, regali inaspettati e biglietti di auguri.<br/>1. Desiderio [Anna] - <i>Quello era il suo giorno. Il giorno che aspettava con ansia tutti gli anni, - ma quell’anno ancora di più!</i><br/>No, non per la festa che si sarebbe tenuta nel grande salone del castello. Non per i regali che avrebbe ricevuto dalla mamma e dal papà. E neanche per tutti i dolci e la torta che le avrebbero permesso – solo per quell’oggi – di mangiare a sazietà.<br/>2. Lacrime di Ghiaccio [Elsa] - <i>Avrebbe tanto voluto aprire quella porta e correre da Anna.</i><br/>Lo desiderava più di ogni altra cosa al mondo. Più dei nuovi guanti che le aveva regalato papà, più del bellissimo vestito dono della mamma.<br/>Ogni anno, quel giorno in particolare, non era che una cruda sofferenza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Desiderio [Anna]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo è ambientato all'incirca durante il primo anno di reclusione di Elsa.

Non aspettò la sveglia della mamma. Non quel giorno speciale.

Ne era sicura, _certa!_ Ci avrebbe scommesso tutti i suoi peluche e le sue caramelle preferite!

Quello era il _suo_ giorno. Il giorno che aspettava con ansia tutti gli anni, - ma quell’anno ancora di più!

No, non per la festa che si sarebbe tenuta nel grande salone del castello. Non per i regali che avrebbe ricevuto dalla mamma e dal papà. E neanche per tutti i dolci e la torta che le avrebbero permesso – solo per quell’oggi – di mangiare a sazietà.

Scalciò via le coperte e saltò giù dal letto. Aprì la porta e di corsa attraversò il corridoio fino alla sua stanza.

Davanti la porta si bloccò indecisa se bussare oppure no. Magari stava ancora dormendo e poi, si sarebbero viste più tardi. Non sarebbe mancata di certo!

Con il sorriso privo di alcuni dentini, Anna trotterellò via attenta a non fare troppo rumore per non svegliare la sorella.

«A dopo, Elsa.» sussurrò al corridoio vuoto.

Solo quel giorno la mamma e il papà esaudivano ogni suo desiderio: dalla torta al cioccolato alla bambola nuova con il vestito luccicante, dai giochi alla favola della buonanotte.

Perciò, lei l’aveva chiesto e loro l’avrebbero esaudito.

Finalmente potevano giocare insieme!! Non vedeva l’ora!

Raggiunse la stanza e si infilò sotto le coperte in tempo: un leggero bussare arrivò infatti dalla porta.

«Sono sveglia!!» trillò.

Non aspettò che la mamma aprisse, ma fu lei ad andarle incontro. Aperta la porta, si gettò tra le sue braccia con una risata.

«Mamma! Mamma!! Elsa è già sveglia? Posso andare a svegliarla io? Eh, mamma? Posso? Posso? Posso?!»

La Regina rise contagiata dal suo entusiasmo, poi la lasciò andare giù.

«Anna.» la riprese bonariamente, rabbuiandosi. «Non puoi andare da Elsa.»

«Allora la vedrò dopo! Potremmo giocare tutti insieme a nascondino!! Sarà bellissimo!» Gli occhi si accesero di speranza e incontenibile gioia.

«Anna.» Il tono fermo e severo della mamma smorzò in un attimo l’allegria della bambina. «Anna…» riprese con un sospiro stanco. «Elsa non verrà alla tua festa oggi.»

A quelle parole Anna lasciò sfumare il sorriso.

«Perché?» mormorò con il labbro che iniziava a tremare. «Non mi vuole più bene? Mamma, perché non vuole più giocare con me? Non capisco…»

La Regina sospirò e per consolarla le accarezzò dolcemente la testolina, abbassandosi per stringerla in un abbraccio.

«Oh, Anna.» Le lasciò un bacio tra i capelli. «Elsa ti vuole bene, tanto tanto. Di questo non devi dubitare mai.»

«Ma allora perché non mi vuole più? Prima eravamo sempre insieme…» singhiozzò la bambina.

«Un giorno capirai, quando sarai più grande.» La Regina la strinse più forte. «Adesso però ci vestiamo che papà ci sta aspettando. Non vuoi aprire i regali?» Le asciugò le lacrime con un lembo del vestito.

Anna rilasciò un ultimo singhiozzo.

«Sì, ma voglio Elsa.» tirò su con il naso. «Oggi è il mio compleanno! Dovevamo giocare insieme, così non ci saremmo separate mai più!»

«Quel giorno verrà.» la rassicurò la Regina baciandole dolcemente la fronte. «Guarda cosa ti ho portato!» esclamò poi per distrarla. Nascosto tra le gonne del vestito, le mostrò una grande scatola incartata.

Anna sgranò gli occhi e il sorriso ricomparve sul volto. Iniziò così a scartare il primo regalo di compleanno con il suo aiuto.

«Ti svelo un segreto.» le sussurrò complice la Regina. «C’è una sorpresa molto speciale per te di là.»

Anna esultò a quella notizia e alla vista del vestito nuovo.

«Posso metterlo, mamma?? Posso? E la sorpresa? È bella?» Salterellò impaziente.

La Regina rise sollevata: le aveva fatto dimenticare – _almeno per il momento_ – il pensiero della sorella.

«Ma certo che puoi metterlo!» la seguì dentro la stanza, chiudendo la porta. «La sorpresa ti piacerà, ne sono sicura!»

 _Il compleanno era in assoluto il suo_ giorno dell’anno preferito e lo rimase per molti, moltissimi anni.  
Solo per quel giorno le era consentito un contatto, seppur piccolo ed indiretto con l’amata sorella.  


Alla piccola Anna sembrò di scoppiare di gioia quando i genitori le porsero il regalo. Il regalo di Elsa.

C’era un semplice biglietto di auguri: _“Per Anna. Tanti auguri da Elsa”_ , che lesse e rilesse per tutto quel giorno. Il dono era un semplice fiocco di cristallo così gelido e fragile che sembrava fatto di ghiaccio, ma per lei era più prezioso del braccialetto d’oro che le aveva regalato la mamma, più desiderato del cavallino a dondolo del papà.

Lo custodì con cura, così come il biglietto; certa che il giorno dopo sarebbe riuscita a convincere Elsa a giocare con lei.


	2. Lacrime di Ghiaccio [Elsa]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed eccoci al secondo capitolo :) Questa volta è dal punto di vista di Elsa che compie sedici anni.

_“Carissima Elsa,_  
Tantissimi auguri per i tuoi sedici anni!  
Hai visto che bella giornata? Il sole splende ed è così caldo, e l’aria frizzante. Potremmo uscire a giocare in cortile, se vuoi. ~~Oppure potresti aprir~~ È così tanto che non lo facciamo.  
Avrei così tante cose da raccontarti che, come al solito, non mi basta questo biglietto di auguri. Ma se te le dicessi tutte, poi di cosa parleremo? Non sei d’accordo anche tu?  
~~Mi manchi~~ ~~Perché non~~ ~~Rispondimi se~~ Spero che il mio regalo ti piaccia,  
Anna”

Elsa ripiegò con cura il biglietto, lasciando uscire dalle labbra un singhiozzo. Le lacrime ormai sfuggite alla presa delle ciglia scendevano in rivoletti sulle guance, solidificandosi in piccoli fiocchi di neve prima di cadere e rompersi sul pavimento ghiacciato. Aveva imparato a trattenerle, ma non _poteva_ – non davanti alle parole così disarmanti e sincere di Anna.

Ormai avrebbe dovuto essere in grado di controllare il potere… Invece, non era altro che una marionetta nelle sue mani. Un semplice gesto per un fiocco, un semplice contatto per ghiacciare le posate del pasto appena consumato. I guanti l’aiutavano, ma mai s’illudeva.

_Avrebbe tanto voluto aprire quella porta e correre da Anna._

Lo desiderava più di ogni altra cosa al mondo. Più dei nuovi guanti che le aveva regalato papà, più del bellissimo vestito dono della mamma.

Ogni anno, quel giorno in particolare, non era che una cruda sofferenza. Ogni anno, non chiedeva nulla ai genitori se non di abbracciare forte Anna al posto suo.

E seppure si fosse arrischiata a chiedere ciò che desiderava davvero, come poteva essere esaudita? Lei per prima non si azzardava neppure ad appoggiarsi alla maniglia della porta: non voleva correre il rischio di ghiacciare la serratura nonostante la protezione dei guanti e, comunque, non si sarebbe aperta. Soltanto i suoi genitori possedevano l’unica chiave della camera, in modo da impedirle di uscire quando il desiderio diventata più forte della volontà e in modo che solo loro potessero entrarvi.

Pur volendo, - _e solo gli dei sapevano quanto!_ -, non avrebbe mai potuto aprire ad Anna.

Ma si appoggiava alla porta, al freddo legno, e ascoltava la sua voce chiamarla. Era la più crudele delle torture, ma quello era l’unico contatto che permetteva a se stessa. Era il suo modo di sentirla vicina, un modo per dirle: _ti voglio bene, aspettami un altro po’_. Quel po’, tuttavia, si allungava ogni giorno di più. Tanti po’ che nascondevano la verità dello scorrere inesorabile del tempo.

Le dure parole con cui ogni volta la cacciava via erano veleno sulla sua lingua e per la sua anima.

Era decisa più che mai a controllare il suo potere e, sapere che Anna oltre quella porta la stava aspettando, le infondeva coraggio e forza.

_Non voleva farle ancora del male._

Ma… gli anni erano passati. Così tanto tempo era fuggito via che stentava a crederci. Eppure, lo specchio le rimandava in continuazione l’immagine di una giovane dai capelli tanto chiari da sembrare bianchi e dagli azzurri occhi spenti.

_Quando aveva perso le infantili fattezze?_

Elsa scosse il capo risoluta e, asciugate le lacrime con le maniche del vestito, scartò il piccolo regalo della sorella.

Sorpresa, prese delicatamente tra le mani la scatolina ovale di metallo riccamente decorata, osservandola incuriosita. La scosse leggermente e qualcosa si mosse al suo interno. La aprì e subito fu investita dal delicato profumo che emanavano i fiori essiccati all’interno.

Elsa abbozzò un sorriso: era davvero buono e le avrebbe allietato le giornate di solitudine a cui ormai era abituata.

Aveva dimenticato il profumo dei fiori. Non poteva aprire la finestra per sentirlo in primavera, né in estate poteva sentire l’odore di salsedine provenire dal fiordo, né in inverno l’odore della legna bruciata e dei dolci. Ammirava da lì il paesaggio e con esso il passare delle stagioni, il sorgere e il tramontare del sole, la gente che si affaccendava fuori dal castello e con un piccolo sforzo anche il chiassoso mercato.

Chiuse gli occhi e si portò la scatolina al naso, inspirandone il profumo.

Per un momento, _solo per un momento_ , fantasticò di trovarsi fuori da quella stanza, fuori dal castello come tanti, tanti anni fa. La morbida terra ricoperta di verde erba sotto la suola delle scarpe, i delicati fili che arrivavano alle caviglie, le margherite bianche e gialle che attiravano sempre l’attenzione di Anna e i denti di leone che raccoglievano per soffiarli via e vedere i piccoli petali perdersi nel vento. Le loro risate allegre e spensierate riecheggiavano in quel piccolo pezzo di paradiso.

Poi tutto scomparve e riaprì gli occhi. Anche Il sorriso svanì, quando il ghiaccio della stanza prese il posto del verde della sua fantasia.

Richiuse la scatolina, accarezzandola come fosse uno dei fragili fiocchi di neve che materializzava, preoccupata che si potesse rompere se l’avesse stretta con più forza. Andò a posarla sul comodino vicino al letto.

Lentamente si avvicinò alla porta della stanza, fermandosi poi ad ascoltare il silenzioso corridoio. Appoggiò le mani sulla superficie e tanta fu la voglia di spingere che premette con forza, scostandosi poi subito come scottata.

_Toc. Toc._

Sussultò appena, presa alla sprovvista, e con cautela si avvicinò nuovamente. La luce che proveniva dalla fessura sotto la porta era interrotta dall’ombra della sorella che sostava lì davanti.

Ormai Elsa aveva imparato a conoscerla: il passo svelto e ritmato, la voce squillante che attraversava le stanze e i corridoi, il turbamento di cui era preda ogni volta che si presentava alla sua porta – alla quale ormai bussava raramente. Anna rallegrava le giornate del palazzo e dei loro genitori, e le eco dei suoi giochi arrivavano fino a lì, alle sue orecchie che le memorizzavano e custodivano nel cuore, rinfocolando la speranza.

Quel bussare così familiare le riportò, per un attimo, un piccolo sorriso amaro sulle labbra stanche.

Elsa appoggiò piano la fronte contro il legno e frenò nuovamente il desiderio di afferrare con forza la maniglia.

«Elsa?» domandò timidamente Anna. «Sono passata solo a darti gli auguri di persona. Spero… spero almeno che ti sia piaciuto il mio regalo.» s’interruppe con un sospiro sofferto in attesa di risposta. «Allora… Auguri, Elsa.» concluse ormai rassegnata all’ostinato silenzio.

Soltanto quando sentì i suoi passi allontanarsi per il corridoio, Elsa si accasciò a terra.

« _Grazie, Anna._ » disse con voce flebile per non farsi udire.


End file.
